The Power Of Gatsby Garcia: A Zoe One Shot
by degrassiqueen101
Summary: Will the haunting memory of Luke Baker send Zoe to desperate measures to end the pain?


**The Power of Gatsby Garcia**

**Zoe's POV**

I walked into the bathroom and threw my bookbag hard against the wall, in a rage and in tears. All I could hear in my head was the swirling voices of reporters and Frankie, blaming me. Maybe it was my fault. I was the one who slept with Drew and felt like shit and drank that night. I pace back and forth, before the voices and anger become so overwhelming where I lean against the wall and slide down onto the floor, putting my face into my hands, and I burst into tears. I soon lift my head, and start quickly rummaging through my bookbag frantically shaking. I take out a bag of pills that I stole from Zig. "There's no other way.", I say out loud to myself. I take one last look at the pills then throw them into my mouth, swallowing hard. I just lean back and close my eyes, crying silently. I feel my heart slowing down, and all I could do is smile. "The pain is finally over.", I say out loud. I start to lose feeling in my arms and legs, it felt good though. Then I hear the door open, and a small blonde figure appears in front of me. "Zoe?", she says to me, I'm not strong enough to respond, but she obviously figures it out. "Zoe! Why would you do this to yourself?", she screams at me. I slowly build up the energy to respond, "Everything can finally be over…", I say to her in almost complete silence. "No. Zoe, don't do this, I can't have someone I care about disappear, not again.", she says to me. I slowly open my eyes to her last words 'not again'. What did she mean by that? I couldn't keep my eyes open long enough to meet her gaze, then I felt myself take what I think would be my last breath. All I heard from there on was "ZOE!", as Maya ran over to me and started lifting me. After that, I blacked out.

**Maya's POV**

I was looking down at Zoe's expressionless face, along with Zig, Miles, Winston, and Tristan. After yesterday, I don't know if she will ever wake up. We had to put hold on the next court hearing until Zoe woke up, if she ever did. "This is all my fault.", I say out loud, walking away from Zoe and sitting in a chair near the wall. "How is this your fault?", Miles asked me. He obviously didn't know what happened when I got there. "I walked into the bathroom, she was still conscience, if I would have helped her then instead of after she started blacking out, she would probably be awake.", I say, looking down. "At least you were there. If you weren't there, she would have died.", Winston says to me. "It was my fault.", Zig says after moments of silence. It's the first thing he said all day. "How? You weren't even there.", I say to him, but he looks down. Great, Zig is always guilty of something. "She stole pills from my bag.", he said to us, then all of a sudden I felt this rage spark inside of me. He's dealing AGAIN?! "YOU'RE DEALING AGAIN?!", I scream at him. "How could you be so stupid! You shouldn't have let her take any!", I lower my voice, but I have a terrible rasp in my voice, probably because of the tears I was holding in my throat. "She said if I didn't give any to her, she'd tell you I was dealing again and get me kicked out of your house.", Zig said close to silence. "So, you would much rather her DIE than be kicked out of my house?!", I say to him, and in the background, we all heard it, we all paused and stopped every conversation we had going on and turned to face Zoe. There was that long, unsatisfying beep that we were all not looking forward to hearing. "OH MY GOD! SHE'S FLATLINING!", I scream, and with that about 5 nurses run in and begin to run some tests or whatever to try and get her to come to. We all stand in silence, tears well in all of our eyes, we hear short breaths, and then one more, which we all believed was her last, because she was still flatlining. Another slow minute passes, and the nurses begin to smile and step back. The monitor starts to beep once again. She's alive! We all surround her bed and look down at her.

**Zoe's POV**

I open my eyes slowly, and all I see is the blurry faces of my friends staring down at me, with smiles on their faces. "Zoe?", Maya says to me, hoping for an answer. "You're alive. You did it.", she says, with tears in her eyes, which made me start to form tears in mine. "That's the power of Gatsby Garcia.", I say, as everyone beams down at me with smiles and tears in their eyes.


End file.
